Traveller
by Raineh Daze
Summary: Sliders must get to see a lot of strange worlds, don't you think? There's only so many worlds that can be normal... A Kyon: Big Damn Hero fanfiction.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMoHS or Kyon: Big Damn Hero. By extension, I also don't own TvTropes.**

**Anyone who hasn't read K:BDH really ought to.**

* * *

><p>Only so many things can happen within one universe. Each person can, barring exceptional circumstances, only exist once with a single background and history. History should-provided the Narcissists are kept in check-unfold in a single way, with people remembering it. In the normal course of things, people can fall back on this safety-blanket of consistency, safe in the knowledge that their subjective past is pretty much objective reality coloured by emotions.<p>

In the vastness of the multiverse, however, there are several people for whom the above fails to hold true. Their pasts are far from consistent and hundreds of variations on the same person can have been met. Whilst this may indicate that some divine mould keeps creating the same person, it is more likely to indicate that there is more than one version of the same person. Now, what sort of person can visit different worlds and meet the same person again and again?

A Slider.

* * *

><p>Michikyuu Kanae was, once again, disoriented. Moving from one world to another had that effect, no matter how many times she ran away from the invaders. Fortunately, there was no-one around to see the brunette's mysterious stumbling in a corridor where all the clutter was shoved to the sides.<p>

A quick survey of the area showed Kanae that she was in the same building Suzumiya-san's club was in and the sky outside showed that it was late afternoon, verging on early evening, and probably around the same time that clubs were finishing for the day. The Slider's judgement was proven correct when the sound of laughter reached her ears from a nearby stairwell, shortly followed by the girls themselves.

Three of the girls were familiar to her, appearing in most worlds she visited: Suzumiya-san, Asahina-san, and Nagato-san. The other two, a ponytail-ed brunette in an oversized cardigan and a tall girl that looked like she belonged on television, were at the same time both familiar and complete strangers. More worryingly, there was no sign of Sempai or Koizumi-san anywhere.

Things went from strange to bizarre when Haruhi ordered the rest of the brigade to go on ahead and then grabbed the girl with the ponytail, pulling her aside to let the others go. Nagato, complete with glasses, continued reading and acted as if nothing had happened; Mikuru blushed for some reason and hurried away; and the mysterious fashion model giggled and said something Kanae couldn't quite make out.

Feeling that being seen hanging around in the middle of a corridor-how had she not been noticed yet?-was a poor idea, the slider hurried to stand behind an oddly-located projector screen, quite clearly broken and torn. She was just in time, since Haruhi then wildly looked around as if expecting someone to pop out from nowhere and take a photo. Then, not noticing Kanae, she grabbed the small girl in front of her and did something the slider would never have expected.

Haruhi kissed the girl with the ponytail furiously, as if time was running out and the end of the world was approaching, unaware of her audience or its confusion.

For Kanae, several things had finally made sense: the way Sempai described Suzumiya-san as treating Asahina-san, the odd collection of 'reading material' she had inadvertently located that time she had slid into Suzumiya-san's room, and the strange way Suzumiya-san had stared at her several years earlier, to name a few. It also raised an important question: who was the girl? At this time in other worlds, Suzumiya-san was normally concentrating on Sempai... so who was the girl?

"I wish you would stop doing this where people can see." The smaller girl asked, obviously out of breath, when Haruhi finally stopped.

"You worry too much, Kyon! No-one's around!"

Suzumiya-san's reply startled Kanae. That girl was Sempai? But they seemed so small, and Sempai was _male_. Her brain treacherously reminded her that Sempai's sister was unusually small and, of course, the ponytail. Sempai had only mentioned it in one world but still... then, of course, there was the tone of voice.

"S-Sempai!" Kanae squeaked, acceptance of the seemingly ridiculous proposition of a female Kyon overriding such base concerns as 'not getting noticed'.

"You were saying?"

_This world is going to be awkward._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm writing fanfiction again. Only this time, it's fanfiction of fanfiction. Hmmm...<strong>

**Anyway, I'm willing to take ideas for this. One chapter = one world. Expect crossovers. :P**


End file.
